A Time To Love
by CrazyforMalfoy
Summary: Hermione is given a secret mission only Dumbledore and Harry know about. Her mission: to go back in time and find out what made Tom Riddle become Lord Voldemort. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

Summary: Hermione is given a secret mission only Dumbledore and Harry know about. Her mission: to go back in time and find out what made Tom Riddle become Lord Voldemort. What she didn't expect to find was a perfect gentleman, who is her intellectual equal. She didn't expect to fall in love with him. She didn't expect to become the reason he became evil in the first place.

Prologue:

"You want to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, I did. Here you go."

"Sir, it's a time-turner. I didn't sign up for extra classes this year that would require my use of the time-turner."

"No you didn't."

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't understand."

"Miss Granger...I have a mission for you. It's quite different from anything you've done before but I feel you are the best person for the job."

"What kind of mission?"

"I need you to go fifty-five years in the past."

"Harry! I can't believe you would discuss this with Professor Dumbledore without consulting me!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Dumbledore and I were discussing ways to end this war. I mentioned off-hand that it'd be nice if we could change him before he became Voldemort and Dumbledore remembered how you had used a time-turner in third year. I told him it was too dangerous and he said it was the only way. I finally agreed with him. I was going to talk to you tonight. I didn't know he was going to talk to you about it right away."

"Harry..."

"You can say no, Hermione. That's perfectly alright."

"I already said yes."

"Oh...When do you go?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Be careful, Hermione. I've seen what he was capable of in seventh year."

"I'm not going to his seventh year. He'll be in sixth."

"Sixth?"

"Well, Dumbledore and I were discussing this some more. Dumbledore remembers that something happened sometime between his sixth and seventh year that changed him. He remembered me."

"He remembered you?"

"Yes. Maybe that's why he was so keen on the idea. He remembered me coming from the future. I also agreed because it would be easier to get close to him if we are in the same classes."

"I guess that makes sense. Do you think Dumbledore knows what changed Tom?"

"I do."

"Good luck, Hermione. Be careful."

"I'm ready, Professor."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Miss Granger?"

"Yes. If this is what it takes to finally end this war, I'm ready."

"Good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ten turns should do it."

"Alright."

There was a blinding light and then Hermione Granger was gone. Albus Dumbledore looked at the ground, where Hermione's time-turner lay in pieces.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry Potter sat in the common room, starring into the fire. His thoughts were with Hermione, his best friend, fifty-five years in the past. When he had talked to Professor Dumbledore, it had seemed like a good idea that Hermione go in the past but now he wasn't so sure. After all, if it was Hermione's appearance that completely changed Tom Riddle, then how could it be a good idea that she do this. If she had never gone, maybe Riddle wouldn't have changed.

Sighing, Harry waved his wand, dimming the lights, and then he slowly trudged up the stairs to his dorm to go to bed.

Hermione Granger groaned as she landed on her butt, hard. Standing up and wiping the dirt off her robes, Hermione looked around. It looked like she was in Hogsmeade, late at night. Taking a deep breath, she started out on the familiar path that lead to Hogwarts. Along the way, she speculated to herself what was different and what was the same. Most of the shops that she knew were there, except there were no joke shops.

The path itself was the same packed dirt path that it was in her time but the scenery was something else entirely. It was a full moon so she could see clearly as she walked but she kept her wand at the ready, just in case. The path was lined with so many trees, it was like walking in a forest. In her time, most of the trees had been cut down.

"Are you lost?" Hermione jumped and spun around, wand at the ready. Standing there was a boy about her age, with short sandy-brown hair and green eyes that reminded her of Harry's. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She slowly lowered her wand. "I snuck out of Hogwarts to get some fresh air. Are you a student? I have never seen you before." Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm a transfer student. I start tomorrow." She hoped he wouldn't ask how she got there or why she arrived so late. She held out hand. "I'm Hermione Granger." She winced, inwardly. Maybe she shouldn't have used her real name. It was too late now. He took her hand in his and shook it, giving her a lopsided grin that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." .


End file.
